Never leave her
by blackfox123
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team-Natsu by Lisanna but no one even noticed. She distanced herself from Natsu so she wouldn't get in any trouble. At some point she can't take it anymore and does somesing really stupid. Can Natsu save her in time? Read and find out :DD


**Never leave her**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, it's Hiro Mashima's ;3**

This is change of POV 

_This are thoughts  
_

_**This is the letter**_

**So now please sit back and enjoy the show :D… well you will have to read but you can sit bach anyways. :)**

With Lucy

Once again she sat alone at the bar and hoped, he would notice that she hadn't been with her team since one month ago, since Lisanna had taken her place. At first Lisanna was really nice to Lucy and she thought they would become good friends. Oh how wrong she was. When Lucy and Lisanna were alone for the first time, Lisanna made it more than clear, that she wanted Natsu all for herself. At first Lucy didn't get it, they were nothing more than good friends, nakama, but after that she noticed just how much she was attracted so him. She loved how he smiled, how he was stupid at times but serious when he had to be and how much he cared for his nakama. But now that she finally realised her feelings for him, there was Lisanna. She would 'accidentally' bump into him when they had a conversation and shoot her death-glares when Natsu wasn't looking. After a month of trying her hardest Lucy gave up, _if he had the same feelings for her, he would notice,… _but he didn't. She distanced herself from him, so she wouldn't get beaten up by 'Ms.-I-just-came-back-from-death,-treat-me-like-th e-god-I-am' **(A/N: Okay, I'm pretty bad at calling people names ^^')** again and he didn't even seem to notice. It's like she never existed in first place. She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek, she was at her limit for the day, she couldn't endure the torture of hearing them laugh without her anymore and less hear the heavy flirting from Lisanna. Natsu was just too dense to notice anything. This might be the first time she was glad for that. Lucy stood up, told Mira she was leaving and went home. Finally at home Lucy collapsed on her bed and cried her eyes out, just like every day in the past month.

Maybe she should just leave for good, like leaving the face of earth. No one would miss her anyway, her so called "family" at fairy tail proofed that Mirajane was the only one who asked her about not being with Team-Natsu, but she couldn't possibly tell her lovely little sister that 'just returned from death' was a little bitch and literally kicked her out of the team without anyone saying anything or even noticing. Lucy hated the thought of making Mirajane sad, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

She decided to write a letter for her only real friend. At the end of it there were some tears on the paper but she didn't care. She folded the sheet accurately and put it into an envelope.

Then she took a knife from the kitchen and shoved it into her boot, so you couldn't see it. Lastly she took the letter and headed for the guild.

Lucy went to the bar without anyone realising she was there, put the letter on the counter and left unnoticed. At the time she reached the door the tears were streaming down her face and she began to run without looking back.

Natsu's POV

I chatted with my team like every day but somehow it felt like something wasn't right and I had a very bad feeling about that. I had that feeling for at least a month by now, but today it was much worse. "What's wrong Na-kun?" _Oh how I hated that nickname!_ I just wanted to shout at the person who said that, when I noticed it was Lisanna. She wouldn't let go of me since she returned and slowly but for sure it was getting on my nerves. Just then I smelled something salty from the entrance of the guild, but what could possibly be there that was salty? I looked up and just saw the back of Lucy as she was running away. That's it! It was about a month since I've spoken to her the last time and nearly at the same time I got that feeling. That must be it! But wait… salt… Lucy… was she crying? At that point I was furious,_ who dared to make Luce cry?!_ Now there was that salty scent again, but this time is came from the counter, it was Mirajane. _What the f*** is wrong today?_ I went to the counter to ask her what's wrong, and who would've expected it? Lisanna came with me. The only answer I got was a letter that was addressed to Mira in my face.

**_Dear Mira,_**

**You're the only one who knows of my feelings right now and I want you to know, that you're the best friend someone could imagine. I could always come to talk to you and you will always do your best to comfort me.**

_OK, till now I absolutely don't understand why she is crying, these are all good things._

_**Please don't be too sad, your smile is too precious. I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore. I will leave for good, most likely no one will notice but it doesn't matter.**_

_This can't be true… no! Why would she leave?!_

**_I just wanted you to know. Even if they don't remember me being here as well, I will always love Fairy Tail. I will watch you from heaven, I promise._**

**_In love,_**

**_Lucy_**

_She will watch her from heaven? _I took me a while to realise what she meant by that. "She will kill herself?! Why didn't you tell me right away?! It could be too late now!" I panicked and ran out of the guild. The last thing I heard from in there was Lisanna shouting "Don't go! Just let her do what she wants" and what I think was the sound of her being slapped in the face by her sister. _Is she stupid? I would never let my Luce die! That's right MY Luce_. The fear I felt right now was much worse than anything I had ever felt before, not even when Igneel left. Suddenly I regretted not spending any time with her in the last fey weeks, but I wanted to catch up with Lisanna and then Lisanna just wouldn't let me spend any time with Lucy.

I can't loose her now, not now that I have finally realised woe much I need her, maybe that's what Lucy meant when she spoke about love, if someone is so important to you, you would do anything for that person, someone you would even die for. I need to find her, NOW!

Lucy's POV

I ran and ran and ran, when I reached a clearing in the forest in front of Magnolia, my legs hurt so bad, they just gave out beneath me, or maybe it was because of my heavy crying. I looked at the sky, it seemed to be raining soon. The perfect weather for dying. I took the knife and pressed it lightly against the vein of my left arm. I thought about how no one but Mira would notice. _I'm really sorry for her, to be the only one who cares wouldn't b pleasant._ Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer rapidly. _I have to hurry or I might get kidnapped by some perverts, after all these woods aren't the most secure ones. _With one fast move I cut my arm, it was deep but it didn't hurt that much, in fact it numbed the pain I felt on the inside a bit. I felt the blood leave my body, it wasn't enough to die, it would take too long. I cut open my right arm as well, but it wasn't deep enough to actually slice my pulse vein open, because I didn't have enough strength left in my left arm. I only saw red, everything was red. I'm sure I was already lying in the grass, but there was something else, a hand? On my wrist? Whose hand was that? I looked up only to see pink… "Natsu?" I panicked and if I could've, I would've run away. The one I loved, the one who caused me all this pain was now looking at me with nothing but worry, fear and love in his eyes. _Why? Why now?_

Natsu's POV

I followed her smell deep into the forest, the suddenly I smelled something metallic from where Lucy's smell came from. Blood. _Oh god no! please no! Am I to late_? _No, it couldn't be._ I ran as fast as I could and when I saw her on the clearing, I ran to her side. She had cut open both of her arms! I gently took her wrist so she wouldn't hurt herself ay further, she already lay in a pool of blood! Panic stung my body, why was this happening? She slowly looked at me. "Natsu?… You came? How… did you… know?" It was only a whisper but I heard her clearly. "Yes, it's me, I'm here for you, so please don't leave me, not now!" Now she looked a bit confused. Why would she be confused by what I said? "Why not? You've got Lisanna. You will be happy." She smiled sadly and some tears escaped her already red eyes. It's an understatement to say that I was shocked. _She thought I wanted to be with that sticky girl? And she said it like it was the reason why she did this! I'm the reason why she tried to kill herself? _I looked wide-eyed at her. "No, I don't have any feelings for her! You misinterpreted that! I only love you! She just wouldn't let go of me or let me get near you for the past few weeks, I'm sorry", now I was crying full out. "Please don't leave me! I need you more than anything." This absolutely wasn't how I imagined my confession.

Lucy's POV

_He confessed to me? _My brain was a total mess by now. I cried even harder when I realised it was to late. I felt so tired and I tried hard to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. "I love… you ,too." _At least I could tell him what I felt before I died._ _Everything went black. That was it, I will never see him ever again._

Natsu's POV(A/N: sorry for changing it that much .)

_Her last words… she loved me. She…_ "NO!… You can't die! You hear me?!" I shouted but from then on it was only barely a whisper. "You can't… leave me like this. I love you,… don't, please."

But then I got an idea: _The magic we have in our bodies is our life-force at the same time, isn't it? So if I can give her some of my magic, I can save her live!_ _After all she was still alive, just unconscious from the loss of blood. _I had to hurry! I let some of my magic flow into my hands and put them on the cuts. I felt how my magic left my body and flowed into her. I would have to eat some fire later to restore it, but it worked! Her cuts slowly closed, her skin got its healthy glow back and the bags under her eyes vanished slowly. When the bleeding stopped and she looked as if she would wake up any moment, I stopped. _Maybe I gave her a bit to much of my own magic _was my last thought before I passed out beside her. But I smiled, at least I could save the love of my life.

General POV

With the help of a certain metal-dragonslayer the two of them were found about two hours later and brought to the hospital, there the doctors found out that they both were in a coma but would most likely wake up very soon. But since they wouldn't let go of each other they got an extra large bed for both of them.

~(°3°)~

one week later

Natsu's POV

When I woke up the first thing I saw was blond hair, it was Lucy. She was fine! I was so overjoyed, but then I realised, we were in the hospital and we were connected do some machines like those that make this annoying beep-sound. But somehow when I heard that she was fine and her heart was beating it was a very reassuring sound. After some minutes of looking at her peaceful face a doctor came into the room. He told me that we were found and that we were in a coma. I was 'sleeping' for a week and she would probably wake up in the next few days. The doctor was a very nice man the last thing he said before leaving was "At least from what your friends told me two have finally found each other, don't let her go." _No I will never ever let her go again._

Just when he left I felt her stir. She woke up and I could finally see her chocolate brown eyes again. "Hey sleeping beauty, your prince came to save you." She smiled at me with the most beautiful smile she had ever shown with a small blush on her face and said "I love you so much, please never leave me, okay?" I just couldn't help but kiss her, when I pulled away I answered her just to make sure she got the message. "Never". And we lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Hey :D, okay so this was the first Fanfiction I ever wrote :) I'm sorry if I made some errors ^^' well please tell me what you think I'm really sorry if it is a bit OOC, I didn't mean to .. I'm free for any criticism so feel free :)**

**Ciao ;D**


End file.
